Zomara's story
by Corpral Geroro
Summary: na


Chapter 1  
Intro  
Keron Academy: Night time training grounds  
Year: 39234  
Time: 704:91:50 (Keronian Time)

"Here Dronara, you'll need It." a black keronian exclaims as he hands a sliver laser rifle to the dark green one next to him.

"Guess we're on the same side for once, ay Zomara." Replies Dronara happily. Just before Zomara has a chance to reply, a bullet lands right above his head, creating a baseball sized hole in the wall.

"HA," the black frog shouted to the place the bullet came from, "Close but no space cigar Giroro!" then, before could he turned to give the dark green keronian the signal to take his position at the window, a second shot was fired, almost hitting its mark.

"Crap, this is why you need to be careful during night training, you might get killed. Now get into position, we got a battle to win." Zomara cried out.

While setting up his sniper rifle, Dronara notices a red, evil looking, keronian effortlessly taking out the foolish solders thinking that they take him on.

"So, is that's you rival Zomara-sensei?" He fearfully questions, but the reply came from someone he didn't expect.

"Yes he is," replied the one in question while shooting at Dronara and entering the building behind him, "and a fine one at that."

Amazed not only by the fact that top rank, lone wolf Giroro heard him; but that he replied to his question. Dronara was left so dazed and confused about his situation that he didn't notice Zamora pushing him out the path of the bullet or the fact that his friend almost took the bullet himself. While saving Dronara's hide, however, Zomara got a view of the ever thickening area of bodies, and a clever idea.

"Dronara, I'm going in; stay down and try not to get shoot." He commanded as he took his battle strap given to him by his father.

Zomara snuck out the side door of the building leaving behind a small walkie-talkie, it took three seconds for Dronara to snap out of his confusion and notice Zomara's absence, never hearing the advice given to him. On the other side of the training grounds Giroro noticed the black frog leave the building and instantly understood what he was trying to do. The thought of someone other than Garuru or the Demon Sergeant defeating him caused a snicker to escape his throat, and snuck out the side of the building to beat Zomara to the game.

As he made his way through the training grounds Zomaraspotted a demon like figure watching him from the end of the field with no bodies of the defeated.

"You lost everyone you had with you again I see." said the haunting figure as a small ball flew into the air.

Zomara stared at this evil creator trying to understand the words that were thrown at him, then, as the answer suddenly hit him, a large explosion sounded as a gong in his ears. Giroro blew up his base, defeated his team, and, possibly, killed his only friend.

"DANM YOU!!!" shouted the angered keronian to Giroro's pleasure.

But before Giroro could sense it, Zomara's sword was unsheathed and hacking at his direction.

"AHHHHHGG!!!!" screamed Giroro in pain and anger. His right eye lid had been slashed and his reputation of being impervious was shattered. Both frogs full of rage attacked each other with no remorse. Giroro with his battle rifle and Zomara with is sword. Back in the shambles of the building that was newly destroyed, Dronara watches the battle of the two angered keronians and plans a way to help.

that's it whispers the dark green frog as an idea hits him on the head, literally.

Still dazed from the meeting of a brick with his head, Dronara picks it up and hurls it at Giroro with all his might. Satisfied with his plan and drained of energy he falls to sleep.

Nether Zomara or Giroro ever noticed the flying object as it hurled towards him. To Zomara it seemed like Giroro was launching himself towards him. To Giroro it seemed as though an invisible force hit him from behind. The end result though was the same for the both of them; Giroro crashed into Zomara, knocking them both out cold.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R because i wont finnish unless i get at least 5 reviews. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!! 


End file.
